Times Like These
by lookingatstars
Summary: Robin returns from Pakistan to find much changed, not just at School but at home. Usual pairings and S3 characters. They are all starting year 10 so are 14/15.
1. Welcome Back

**Title:** Times Like These  
**Author:** lookingatstars  
**Rating:** 15 (for violence not sexing)  
**Notes:** High School AU but uses Season 3 characters a pretty dark fic, I tried to get as much fluff in there as I could but everyone wanted to be beaten up. I hope this is allowed as I didn't see any AU fics on here, but FFN hates me.  
**Disclaimer**: Not even the title is mine, it's Foo Fighters

**Summary:** Robin returns from Pakistan to find much changed, not just at School but at home. Usual pairings and S3 characters. They are all starting year 10 so are 14/15.

Chapter One

Robin walked through the school gates, 'Nottingham Comprehensive High School' glared down at him, the white letters unfriendly bringing back old memories. Heading towards the main entrance he saw something that hadn't been there in year 7, metal detectors and security guards loomed up. The machine stayed silent as he walked through, his messenger bag was empty of books and equipment, and he himself had nothing of value. He headed up the stairs.

"Hello I am new here" he said to the lady at reception, she looked down on him through her spectacles.

"Name?"

"Robin Locksley" Without saying a word she passed him the timetable and turned back to her computer, the white glow reflecting off her glasses.

Looking down he saw he had form in Room 18 first, the bell went as he was trying to remember where it was, _English that's it_. He walked to the English block and into room 18.

"ROBIN" Robin turned and saw Much waving furiously at him, pointing to the empty seat beside him; Robin sat next to his old best friend and he began talking animatedly. "How was Pakistan? Was it hot? How was the food?"

"Trust you to be thinking about food, and the food was English as I was staying at the English Ambassadors office"

"Why are you back?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? Mum got a new boyfriend, and I have a new older brother…" Robin was cut short by Mr Bradshaw stepping into the room.

"Sorry I'm late" A girl came in through the door after him, Robin smiled as he recognised his old best friend Marian. Without looking at Robin, Marian went to go sit next to a kid in a leather jacket.

"Who's he?" Robin asked pointing towards the boy.

"Guy Gisbourne, part of a gang named 'The Black Knights' stay away from them.

With that Mr Bradshaw began calling out the register; Robin stared into space. "Marion"

"Yes sir" She replied, and Robin smiled, her voice sounded like the voice of an angel.

"Robin Locksley" Marian turned around her eyes wide, and saw Robin who smiled, his trade mark grin covering his face.

"Robin Locksley, you may be new, but you're not deaf as well"

"Sorry Sir, yes Sir" He said still smiling at Marian, who just stared back, her mouth partially open.

Mr Bradshaw continued the register, oblivious to the silent reunion going on around him. The bell rang, echoing around the class room.

"You'll get on great with the gang, it's only me in this form, but they're all in maths. Are you even listening to me?" Much babbled.

Marian, went towards them, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Guy was holding her back.

"Come on we have maths next, and you don't want to hang out with the chavs do you?" Marian turned and stood next to Guy, waiting for him to finish packing his bag. Robin looked puzzled before he headed out the door with Much.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Much lead the way into the maths classroom, and dragged Robin towards a small crowd at the back of the class.

"Hey guys, this is Robin, he left in year seven, and he's my best friend" The use of present tense did not go unnoticed by Robin and he smiled. "Robin this is Djaq, Will, Little John, Allan and Tuck."

"Hey, everyone" Robin said, still unsure what to do. Before sitting down next to Much, Allan and Tuck took the desk immediately to their left, and Djaq and Will sat behind them, leaving 'Little' John with a desk to himself in front of them.

Marian came into the room, and Robin continued his staring at her. She looked towards him and almost started towards the group but Guy grabbed her arm, and she sat next to him. Several other girls sat around them, along with a bald kid and a few other henchmen.

"They're the Black Knights, they think they rule the school" Much whispered.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly with Robin discovering that he actually got along quite well with the group. The warm September air drifted in through the window, and the class chatted with one another, ignoring the young Irish teacher, trying to control them.

"Hey what's with the metal detectors" Robin asked Much.

"Oh that was after your incident, I'm surprised they even let you back in"

Robin's eyes widened, "Really? But they didn't even call the police all that happened was a detention."

"Yer, but some of the parents threatened to take kids out of the school, the governors had to do something"

"I was unaware the school had a rampant baby goat problem, when did that happen?" Much let out a bark of laughter and the sombre mood was lost.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

At lunchtime the gang went to the changing rooms, it was football tryouts. Robin held back waiting until he was alone in the changing rooms before quickly slipping on his PE shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

On the pitch Mr Pullman was standing ball in hand. "Right you are to split into two different teams. At the end of the game I will pick the fourteen people to be on the squad and a captain. The other eight of you should never play football again."

The game started, Robin, Tuck, Much, John, Allan and Will were on the same team, Guy and Vaisey was on the other. The gang worked together seamlessly and after five minutes Robin scored the first goal. Just before half time however Guy levelled it up.

Robin and his team stood in a circle. "Okay standard four, four three formation, Much if you stay in goal and if Alan, Will and me stay in the attack position. You" he said pointing to a small boy with blond scruffy hair "Stay in the left wing, you're very fast and try to get the ball up the front and to Will as fast as you can" With that they all put their hands in the middle and cheered.

The rest of the game progressed smoothly, Robin's team scored another three goals whereas Guy's attempts to score were cut short by Much who seemed to be shocked at his own skill in goal.

"Alright I want you six to leave now" the coach said to the six weediest looking boys. "If you, you and you stay on the bench for our game on Saturday please" He said pointing to John and two other boys "Now go get changed and showered you stink"

In the changing rooms Robin managed to get a cubicle to shower in and quickly changed back into his school uniform without even talking to anyone. He then walked to English alone, followed by Much's puzzled stares.

After English Robin waited outside the school gate, Marian walked out thankfully without Guy who got into a black car along with the bald kid.

"Hey" Robin said grinning.

"What are you doing here Robin?" Marian asked pulling her iPod out of her ear.

"I came back. Mum got a new boyfriend"

"Good for her. So where are you living, up in Kings"

"Doesn't matter, so how have you been anyway?" he said hastily changing the subject

"Why'd you leave Robin?"

"I had to, my Dad's job you know, he wanted me to go with him."

"When did they split up?" Marian asked, realising that his mum was with someone else now.

"Ages ago, mum came back here and I stayed out there, I only came back because Dad died" Robin said bluntly.

"Oh God, are you okay."

"Yer I'm fine." The pair chatted idly about more trivial stuff, Marian was keen not to keep Robin from dwelling on the old.

"I'm still mad you left you know. Things can never go back to how they were." Marian said as they reached a fork in the road.

"I know, and this is where I leave you, fine Lady Marian" Robin said doing an over the top bow, before turning north towards the Sherwood estate.

Marian stared at his retreating back, surely he wasn't living down their. They had been the richest in the town before they left.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

"Daddy I'm home" Marian called, stepping into the house. The house remained silent, on the desk there was a note

_Working late, there's a pizza in the fridge_

_Love Dad_

Marian, flopped on her bed, looking at the florescent stars on the ceiling. Remembering all those years ago.

"_Maz, look what I got". A five year old Robin held the stars in his hand "That way when I go camping with Daddy, you'll still be able to look at the stars with me"_

_Marian took them in her hand, her nose running, _

_  
"Mummy says you're ill, so I'll put them on the ceiling for you." Robin said, standing on her bedside table, and reaching up on his tipee toes, he put all the little stars above her head. And then leaning over he put the biggest star in the middle of the room, the longest point facing across the road where he lived. A soft swash could be heard from the blue tack, and Robin tumbled forward. _

_Marian screamed, and Robin sat up with red stuff pouring down his face. Robin bent down and held up the remains of her red swishy toy. The insides had exploded; Robin was the first to laugh, and within seconds they were both hysterical. _

Marian giggled to herself, the carpet had been changed and the room re-decorated all apart from that ceiling. She hadn't let her dad tear down that.

**RHRHRHRH**

"Mum I'm home" Robin called.

The house remained silent. Robin stepped into the living room, empty beer bottles littered the floor, his mum lay on the couch. Jeremy Kyle playing in the background.

"You promised you'd stop, a fresh start you said" Robin said to the sleeping form. Heading into her bedroom he got the duvet and placed it on top of her. In the kitchen he grabbed a packet of crisps.

The crackle of the crisps was the only sound in his room, as he lay on his bed. Looking at the mysterious stain the previous owner of the room had left him on the ceiling, a mixture of vomit and blood.

"ROBIN" a yell could be heard from down stairs. "GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS SHIT" Robin rolled off his bed, the arsehole had probably awakened his mum. Sure enough through the thin floor he could hear the frightened whimpering as she tried to remember where she was.

"ROBIN!! IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE, THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!!!" Robin plodded down the stairs. His step father loomed above him, six feet tall and full of muscle. "Your new brother is getting out of prison next week so clean up your mothers crap". He said before heading to the fridge to get his own beer bottle. Praying to God that he didn't mean crap literally, Robin stepped into the living room to clear the beer cans and bottles.

Opening up one of the desk drawers, Robin saw something glinting up at him. A gun. It was a revolver, Jeff over there, preferred semi-automatics, where the fuck did his mother get a gun from.

"What happened to you mum? Who broke you?" The woman, paid no attention to her son, her attention rapt on 'a place in the sun'

Robin tucked the gun in his back pocket, before taking the empty beer bottles and cans out to recycling.

**A/N** I promise to have lots of fluff around about the third chapter. Okay I lie, I can't really write fluff very well, I wanted this story to be fluff but Robin just wanted to have PTSD and Marian wanted to have an absent father. Blame them not me. Loads of Will and Djaq in the next chapter.

On a lighter note, I am in the need of a beta, so if you could beta for me drop me a note in the review or PM me. Oh and ya'll better review if you've read this. See ya next Tuesday, chapter two till three are written but you are going to have to wait. Unless maybe you review a lot.


	2. Security

Chapter Two

Marian, walked purposely over to Robin and the gang before school.

"Maz, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, before taking a deep breath "I am hanging with you today, and don't make me change my mind" Robin bent sideways and looked over at the Black Knights.

"Are you sure they'll agree to that?" Guy was staring at Robin with pure venom in his eyes.

"They can't control me."

"You seemed pretty comfortable with them yesterday." Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Well today is today, come-on lets get inside, it's getting a little chilly out here." Marian said not just referring to the weather, Marian glanced over at Guy and the gang headed towards the metal detectors.

"Erm.. sure I'll catch up" Robin said, as his phone started ringing.

"Hey mum." The rest of the gang stared at him, and he put a finger in his ear and went round the wall out of earshot.

Marian and Much followed, they had spoken on the way to school and agreed he was acting odd. They hoped to glean information about where he lived and why he came back.

"Yes I stole it…Why? So you wouldn't shoot your head off…No it's not in the house I have it with me…No. I ain't giving it back…So what you can kill someone, or yourself…Mum just go get pissed, it's all you do anyway isn't it…I will talk to you like that-…whatever I have school now" Robin took the phone off his ear and went to hit the red button "I love you mum, we'll talk about it later okay. I'll keep it safe"

Marian and Much looked at each other. "What the hell? Does he have drugs or something? Or a weapon?" Much asked.

"Ssh it could be anything, and even he won't be stupid enough to bring it in. What about the metal detectors?"

Robin turned round the corner to see the pair whispering.

"You coming Robin?" Marian asked.

"Erm… sure"

They stood either side of Robin,

"Anything you wanna tell us" Much asked.

"Nope nothing" they reached the metal detectors. Both Much and Marian went through without a sound, and then it came to Robin's turn.

BLEEP

"Come over here kid, the security guard said. Both Much and Marian stood rigid to the spot, the man scanned Robin, around his waistline the alarm buzzed and he raised his hoodie, to find a metal studded belt.

"Take all metal items off son, before walking through next time" He patted him on the back and moved on to the next pupil.

"What's up with you two, you look terrified" Robin felt his waistline and felt the round metal handle. He couldn't believe the oaf had fallen for that. "I'm just going to the loo, see you in form"

Backing into one of the cubicles, Robin put the gun back in his bag. Now he just had to go through the rest of the day, and get out. He felt the gun, it was loaded Robin clicked the gun turning off the safety, the gun sat securely in his hand. Robin shock out of his trance and put the safety back on, taking the bullets out and putting them in his blazer. Robin stood up and leaned towards the door.

"What's Marian doing with that chav Robin"

"Aww is little Gizzy upset about Marian"

"Shut-up Vaisey, I'm being serious"

"All I know about Locksley is he's meant to be very rich, used to live up at Kings."

"And where does he live now?"

"How am I meant to know do I look like 118 118 to you" Vaisey said smugly

"That's a directories enquires you idiot." Guy replied curtly

"It does addresses too, if you have the number or name. I win."

Guy was just about to reply when Robin stepped out. "Hey guys you talking about me." Guy moved to lean right up above Robin.

"Stay away from my girl, boy. I knew her before you."

"Really, you knew her before the day she was born"

"What?"

"I've known her since we were babies. Used to live opposite her."

"You don't anymore, look at you. In a hoodie. Chav. Marian doesn't hang out with riff raff like you."

With that Robin punched him in the face, this was quickly retaliated by Guy who pushed Robin up against the wall, but Robin responded with a knee jerk right where it hurts. Guy yelled and Robin used that moment to dodge out of the grip. Guy recovered and went for Robin pushing his onto the floor and the fight intensified each pounding the other whenever they got the chance. In the distance they could hear the bell go for first period, Robin pulled Guy off the floor and pushed him into a door and they spilled out of the bathroom and into the hall.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"

"Much and Marian came out of form, to the sounds of a fight."

"I bet you a twenty Robins gonna win" They heard Allan say to a pretty blonde girl.

"Nah way, have you seen Guy, the other bloke is a shrimp"

Much and Marian ran towards the commotion. Followed closely by Mr Bradshaw.

"Stop, Stop," he shouted the two boys played no head to his warning. The other teachers, played little attention, having given up on the children a long time ago.

He ran into the fight and pulled Robin off of Guy, they both had broken noses and were covered in what would be in a few hours very painful bruises.

"This ain't over Hood." Guy said. Robin broke free of Mr Bradshaw and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"It is now" Robin said and guy shut his eyes.

"HOOD, HOOD, HOOD" the crowd cheered, unused to seeing anyone beat Guy.

Robin stood up, basking in the glory. Picking up his bag and brushing past Mr Bradshaw followed by the crowd, leaving Vaisey and Guy alone in the corridor.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin sauntered into chemistry and sat down next to Marian.

"You idiot. You had to go fight him didn't you, you couldn't just let it go."

"He's an arse Maz, someone had to teach him a lesson"

"Don't call me Maz!"

The rest of the lesson continued in relative silence, Marian stared at the teacher taking notes and doing the class work. Robin sulked beside her. However to the right of them on the adjoining table Allan was celebrating his own little victory.

"I believe you owe me twenty pounds." He said to the pretty blonde girl.

"Tough"

"If you give me your name I'll cut it to fifteen." He grinned.

"Kate" She said curtly yet still unable to hold back a small smile of her own.

"Well in order to pay back all your debt, on Friday you should come to the cinema with me"

"Like on a date?"

"I'm not being funny but can't you just say yes. I'm reaching out to you here" Alan said clutching his heart over dramatically, his face contorted into a cross between a grin and mock anguish.

"Yes" Kate smiled properly now, and for the rest of the lesson the pair giggled away, paying no attention to the teacher.

At last the bell went, Robin grabbed his new science books and put them in his bag, the temperature was icy, and Marian was looking at him like he was dirt.

"See ya around, she said before storming out to meet Guy and Vaisey in the corridor."

Robin stood watching her leave. "Women" he muttered to himself

**RHRHRHRHRH**

The canteen was full of idle chatter, the tiny little year sevens were running about as if they were in primary school. While the older year tens and elevens were taking advantage of their own private canteen queue.

Robin sat down at what he supposed was the gangs normal table. His bag was heavier than usual, and around the canteen he could see two security guards eating their food. He leant backwards so he could see the metal detectors. No-one was guarding them, he rummaged through his bag, all he had was PE in the afternoon, he could skive that.

He picked up his stuff, and headed towards the main entrance, trying to look inconspicuous. His heart was beating against his ribs, a hand touched his shoulder; Robin jumped and turned around at the speed of light, launching into defence mode.

"Woah, I'm not being funny but were you about to attack me" Alan said holding his hands in the air.

"Sorry, you just gave me a fright" Robin said, his heart slowing down.

"Marian wants to see you" Alan said gesturing towards their table. Robin looked over at the metal detectors and saw one of the guards returning to his position. _Shit_

Robin slid into one of the seats.

Marian leaned over to him "What do you think you're playing at, can't you just keep your head down and act normal"

"Those people are keeping you down" He whispered then a little louder "The Black Knights are keeping all of us shrouded in fear. The entire school needs to stand up for what is right, otherwise we'll never be saved"

"Oh shut-up Robin we're not at war"

"Aren't we? There is always a war while injustice lives among us. How can we live in peace like this?"

ROBIN LOCKSLEY THE HEAD TEACHER WANTS TO SEE YOU

"I told you, you shouldn't have got into a fight" Marian snapped.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin bent down placing the gun in his empty locker. He would figure that out later.

He walked to the office, and up to a door.

_J. Plantagenet _**(A/N John and Richards sir name was Plantagenet they were also French and didn't' speak English)**

"Take that jumper off boy; you look like you've just walked in off the street"

"Sorry Sir" Robin said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

"You will learn to respect your elders, detention after school, lines" Robin stood up to leave a slight smirk on his face. "Oh and boy, you disrupt the way this school is run again, it'll be more than lines you'll be doing"

"Oh is that a fact?" Robin muttered before heading out the door. R. Plantegenet was a family friend and Robin doubted he'd let his brother be too harsh on him.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

His arm ached, he looked at the clock 6pm. In front of him sat 'The Jailer' as Much called him. His hair was long and greasy and he wore tattered old clothing.

"You getting tired kid, you should have thought of that before you beat up young Mr Gisbourne" The jailer returned to his papers. The clock hand moved slower than ever, as it hit half six he said "You're free to go, but if I see you here again, things will be a lot different"

Robin gathered his bag and headed towards his locker, grabbing the gun and walking out through the exit, the security guards long gong.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

The doorbell went and Marian headed towards the door. She was greeted by Guy and another man.

"Why you must be the young Marian, is your father around I wish to speak to him" He bent down and whispered into her ear "He's in a little trouble, make sure you stay out of trouble, or I won't be able to protect you" He straightened up "Now you two run along and play" The pair headed up the stairs

"Sorry about my father, he still treats me like a child" Guy said standing closer to Marian.

"It's quite alright so does mine" They sat on the bed, Guy looked at Marian.

"I was wondering, if sometime you would like to meet up with me?"

"As a group?" Marian inquired

"No just the two of us" as he said the sound of shouting could be heard below.

"_I can't just watch as you and your cronies do those things, not only is it illegal but also immoral._"

Marian eyes opened wide as the voice echoed from downstairs but she set her face into a kind of passive indifference, she didn't want to make things worse for her father."Yes Guy, I'd love too"

"What about you and Robin?"

"He is just an old friend, he means nothing compared to you" Marian smiled at Guy, trying her hardest to make it reach the eyes.

"I understand" and with that, Mr Gisbourne stepped into Marians room

"Come-on son, we are going, my business is done here" Gisbourne yanked Guy off the bed and out the room.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

It was nearing half seven when Robin arrived home, out side he could hear sirens, as the estate woke up for the night. Three doors down, a house party was shaking his house. Robin could almost see them injecting poison into their veins.

Putting his key into the lock, the door was flung open and he was pulled up by the scruff of his neck.

"Where the fuck have you been"

"Get off me" Robin struggled again Jeff's meaty frame

"Where the fuck have you been, your brother is home." Robin could taste the alcohol on his breath.

"I thought he weren't out 'till next week"

"Yer, well don't think you piece of shit, find somewhere else to sleep boy, Michael has your room" Jeff punched Robin in the stomach they both heard a crack. Robin punched Jeff square in the jaw and ran to the other side of the room, putting himself in an advantageous position but Jeff loomed up above him and dodged Robin punch, Jeff then picked Robin up and he bashed his head against the wall, Robin slid down the wall and Jeff continued to kick him in the stomach. As he walked away, he curled into a ball as blood trickled out of his mouth. His eyes shut and he passed out.

**A/N** Robin doesn't get abused at the end of every chapter. Oh and I had to give him a brother it's important for the story outline, I couldn't think of any other way to do it. But I'll let ya'll decide if you want him to be good or bad.

**So that's the question of the week, good brother or bad? Chapter three is written but I can easily modify it to however you choose. **

Oh and I am still looking for a beta, someone did offer last week, but she is/was doing Script Frenzy on her profile (you know who you are) but if you are willing to do it, PM/Review but only if you have the time.

Of course anyone else can still offer to be my beta, don't shy away, its odd writing without one. I don't know if it's good or not.


	3. The Outlaws

**Beta'd by the lovely Felinyx so all mistakes are mine**

Chapter three

Robin lay on the hard wood floor, his mouth slightly open and the sun shining on his face, Robin's eye twitched. Rivulets of blood had dried down his face, making him look half dead, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest disproved this notion.

A man of about nineteen years stood above Robin, his face contorted in thought, knowing what his father would want him to do: leave the poor kid on the floor. Michael kicked Robin lightly in the chest and Robin's eyes opened wide a small gasp escaping from his mouth.

"Time for bed kid," Michael said, and headed to the living room, kicking his shoes off backwards and hitting Robin with them.

**RHRHRHRHRH – Next Day**

Will sat on one of the little garden walls, the Sherwood estate was silent, and Will loved this time of day when the sun would filter through the houses and bathe the estate in an orange glow, washing away the filth of the night before. He looked to the house he was waiting in front of, out stepped Djaq and Will smiled. Even in her school uniform she looked beautiful.

"Hello," Djaq said. "Let's go to school."

The pair chatted happily; every now and then one would steal a look at the other's hand, not quite daring to take it. _Tomorrow,_ they both thought.

As they rounded the corner they saw Much and Alan waiting for them by the Graffiti, unconsciously they drifted apart as they greeted the rest of the gang.

"Bus or walk?" Alan asked.

"Walk."

"Bus" Djaq and Will said at the same time. They giggled, and Much rolled his eyes.

"Walk then," Alan said. "Don't have bus money anyway."

Tuck and Little John were waiting just on the suburbs of the estate, here the houses were bigger and had gardens. The cars had changed from beaten up Metros and Fiestas to larger Focuses and Hyundais.

"Hey," they said and stepped into line, with Will and Djaq leading, lost in their own little world, giggling along to their own private jokes.

The procession continued like this until they hit the main road, this was where Kings and Sherwood met. Across the road they could see Marian back with Gisbourne, Vaisey and the other Black Knights.

"Robin's not gonna be happy," Much said as they watched her laugh at one of Gisbourne's jokes.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Michael stepped downstairs, it was half nine, Robin should be in school but he hadn't woken up.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey son, I have a great opportunity for you," he replied animatedly.

"What?"

"You are going to America to become a doctor, New York medical college has accepted you. And now you're out of juvie that is where you are going."

"But, I don't want to."

"Tough, I paid a lot of money for you to go there."

"If you have so much money then why are we living in this dump?"

"Because, that kid up there is a millionaire when he's eighteen, and I can't keep using his money regularly, don't want to arouse suspicion do we?" Michael's eyes widened, and he ran upstairs.

"Come on kid, get up!" Michael yanked Robin out of bed and pulled him downstairs, his school bag remained on the desk and he was pushed into the car.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Someone who doesn't care about you very much, but listen to me okay, you have to get out. Run - leave everything! Don't let anyone find you." Michael surveyed the kid, he still had yesterday's school uniform on and his hair was matted with blood.

"If you don't care why are you helping me?"

"I care for me okay, I don't want anything bad to happen to my Dad, I just want it to be me and him again. So go and don't come back."

"I can't leave my mum; I'm going to school, let me out of this car you arsehole," Robin started hammering on the door.

"Okay, okay. Go to school, but don't go home tonight okay." Michael pulled up at the front entrance and Robin burst out of the car.

As Robin looked at himself in the glass of one of the windows, he saw himself for the first time. He looked like he had just walked out of a war zone. It was only then he felt the pain in his stomach and head. "School's gonna be fun," he whispered. "Don't even have a bloody school bag."

Robin headed in and through the metal detectors; the guards looked at him oddly yet didn't try to hold him back. In the bathroom, Robin put his head in the sink and washed the blood out of his hair, wiping his face he sorted out his school uniform. Looking in the mirror he was pleased with what he saw, almost presentable, unless someone was really looking hopefully they wouldn't notice.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

"Where's Robin?" Much whispered to Tuck.

"He is in school."

"Wow, how do you know that?" Much asked looking at the cross around his neck. But Tuck merely pointed at the door where Robin was standing.

"Sorry I'm late, miss," Robin said before slipping into the seat beside Much.

"How come you're late, and why is your hair all wet?" Much asked

"Shut up Much," Robin groaned putting his head on the table. His whole body ached and he just wanted to sleep. Next to them Will and Djaq were also talking.

"So how's wood tech going?"

"Great! I am making these tag things out of wood, I thought everyone might want one."

"Like army tags?" Djaq asked.

"Yer." Will started fidgeting with his hands.

"I love it, I'm sure they'll be amazing. When will they be finished?"

"Well we have wood tech before lunch, so I'll ask Robin at lunch time."

"When did he become our leader?" Djaq joked.

"Erm…football tryouts I think." Will said knowing this would get Djaq all angry and huffy.

"Stupid sexist schools, why can't I play? Just 'cause I'm a girl… I could probably beat all of you." Will giggled. "What's so funny?" Djaq asked lightly hitting him on the arm.

"Nothing, you just look kinda cute when you are mad." Will's face turned beetroot red, and he averted his eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you Will." Djaq's bad mood seemed to have evaporated.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

"Right gang, we are going to form a rival gang to 'The Black Knights'," Robin stated standing in front of the others in the canteen.

"We are?" Much exclaimed.

"Yes, Will has made tags for us all." Robin pulled the bag out of his pocket and handed them to each person sitting around him. "Does anyone have any name suggestions?"

"The White Knights…RHG…Sherwood Warriors…The Sherwood Joint Committee For The Improvement Of Nottingham High…" They all turned to look at Much. "What?" He said

"That sounds more like a PTA gang name!" Robin joked

"Outlaws," Tuck said simply.

"Outlaws, I like it, raise your hand if you agree with Outlaws!" Everyone apart from Much raised their hand, then reluctantly he did too.

"Outlaws it is." Robin sat back down in his seat wincing slightly as the table brushed up against his stomach and whispered to the gang. "So what should our first act be?"

"We should tag Kings, let 'em know we are here." Alan said.

"No, we do not break the rules; I think we should stop the Black Knights from stealing lunch money from year sevens." Tuck suggested.

"Look I'm not being funny, but I really don't want to go against the Black Knights, we'll be expelled." Alan protested.

"Come on we're outlaws, and we'll only get expelled if we get caught - there is a difference," Robin said.

"I think the head teacher is stealing the school funds and pocketing them. We should stop that and do the lunch money thing." Djaq said.

"Yer, my little brother's in year seven and I am sick of having to share my dinner money." Will agreed.

"Okay, if we meet at McDonalds' tonight in Sherwood, we can hang out at Kings and let 'em know we are here, some rather offensive graffiti might spring up over night. Can Djaq and Will do some research into Mr Plantagenet's past?" With that the meeting was concluded and everyone apart from Robin sat to eat their food. Robin politely declined the food offered to him, and held his stomach as his ribs were throbbing.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin sat next to Marian in science again. "How come you weren't at lunch?" he asked.

"Look Robin I can't hang out with you, my father is in trouble." Marian looked truly upset at this.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know but it involves a kid, I think Guy's dad and some of his friends are trying to steal someone's money."

"What! Look me and the Outlaws will try to look into it okay, what's the worst that can happen if you hang out with me anyway?"

"I have to keep up appearances, I can probably come round yours one day, but at school it's too risky, I don't want Dad to get hurt. Besides what can a bunch of fourteen year old children do anyway?" Marian whispered back.

"You'd be surprised, look we are meeting up at McDonalds in Sherwood tonight, you're welcome to come, I doubt Guy or Vaisey will see you there."

"Okay then." The pair spent the rest of the lesson chatting about everything from football to Eastenders.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

"So where are you living now Robin?" Alan asked.

"Sherwood," he said simply.

They all continued to walk, dropping off at each one at their houses until it was just Will and Robin.

"Thanks for making the tags earlier, they really are nice," Robin said before turning into a side street.

"I'm this way," Will said pointing in the other direction. "And you're welcome." The pair split up and Robin headed up to his home.

Robin put his key in the door, but it was opened before he could twist his key in the lock. Robin looked up to his mother, she had a huge smile on her face and was holding Jeff tight in her arms.

"Robin, me and Jeffery are getting married, won't that be wonderful!"

"W…When?" Robin croaked.

"Well we haven't set a date but we were thinking October." Robin looked at his mother and saw that for the first time in days she was truly sober, her hair was tied back and she was wearing dungarees that had flecks of orange paint on them. "We have been painting the living room, completely overhauling the whole house. That'll be good wont it?"

"Yer, you two will be together forever," Robin edged past the pair into the house. "Where's Michael?"

"His room I think," Robin's mum answered. Jeff remained silent, as though daring Robin to say anything more; with that Robin ran up the stairs into _his_ room. Michael lay on his bed playing on his laptop.

"I thought I told you not to come home kid!" Michael snarled. "Do you wanna get yourself killed? My dad is shit, just run and look after your own hide. Why even stay here? You haven't spoken to your mother in three years!"

"Why are you so pissed at me? What have I done to you?"

"I dunno…exist? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gone to juvie and me and Dad would still be on our own in London. You just ruined everything."

"I wasn't even in the country. So how can you blame me?"

"Just fuck off Robin, go crash at a mates, oh and get rid of that gun kid, or just shoot yourself with it, I don't care." Michael threw his school bag and a Tesco bag at Robin. "Here's clothes and stuff." Robin stormed out, a million thoughts running through his head _This guy has more mood swings than a teenage girl_.

"Sorry Robin, I can't betray my father, but I can't do nothing either. This is for the best," Michael whispered to the empty room, before rolling onto his side, looking at the wall.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Little John leaned over the garden fence, looking at the removal van that had pulled up next door. There was a Honda Civic behind it, and out of the back seat came the most beautiful girl John had ever seen. Her hair was long and blonde, her blue eyes reflecting in the sunlight. John ducked behind the fence and snuck into the house.

From the comfort of his bedroom, John continued to watch the girl, trying to guess her name. "Sarah, no too common, she has a more eloquent name like Alicia or Alice, sweet and innocent," he said to the window. The sun was beginning to set and John pulled on his black coat and headed out of the house.

"Hey there, what's your name?" came the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

"Erm…"

"Erm, that's a strange name, what's your surname 'Err'?" The girl joked.

John laughed. "It's John, what's yours?"

"Alice," John's eyes widened a bit.

"Really…err…I was just going to meet up the some of the guys, want to come?" John blushed, his shaggy hair failing to hide that fact.

"Sorry I can't," seeing John's face fall she said. "But I'm guessing you go to Nottingham Comprehensive, why don't you pick me up before school and we'll walk together?" It was Alice's turn to flush crimson now.

"Yes. Yes, this I like, I walk with the people I am meeting now, I'm sure they'll love you. I…I erm have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at half eight. I'll knock for you." John looked over at Alice his eyes shining in the sunlight

"Looking forward to it," Alice grinned and John waved at her, both their faces were crimson as they walked in their respective directions, each with a slight spring in their step.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin sat in the toilets in McDonalds, it reeked of various bodily fluids but Robin was too lost in his thoughts to notice. He opened up the Tesco shopping bag he had been given, inside there was a change of uniform and underwear, along with Robin's favourite green hoodie. Right at the bottom however was some ibuprofen and a bandage with a note pinned to it. _For your ribs tie it real tight around your chest to stop them from moving or else they could break even more and puncture your lung_. Robin did as the note instructed as best he could, but he couldn't really tie it very tight as his whole midsection had swollen up.

Inside the restaurant, Much, Marian, Tuck, Alan, Will and Djaq were waiting for the rest of the gang.

"I'm not being funny but they were meant to be here half an hour ago. Why haven't they showed?"

"John will be here in a few seconds," Tuck said simply.

"How do you know that?" Much asked staring at the cross around Tuck's neck. But Tuck merely pointed at the window, where John was strolling along with a huge smile on his face. As he rounded into the restaurant and saw their table he sped up slightly to slide into a seat next to Alan.

"Chip?" Alan offered. "Robin's not here yet."

"This I do not like, he was the one who arranged it."

"He will come," Tuck said. Much looked around for any sight of Robin.

"How do you know that?" Tuck pointed towards the bathroom, which Robin was coming out of.

"Look with your brain my friend not just your eyes."

"Well, now that's sorted we should go," Much said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Not so fast, something's wrong," Marian said as Robin slid onto a seat, the Tesco bag dangling limply from his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yer I'm fine." Robin stuffed the Tesco bag into his school bag and felt something hard, he still had the gun in there. Robin looked around to see if anyone else had seen it but they were too preoccupied with getting themselves ready.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

The gang pulled up their hoods, and headed into Kings. Getting out their spray cans right outside Gisbourne's house they sprayed the wall, in huge pink letters they wrote out **Gizzy is a poof**. With The Outlaws written smaller underneath it in black

"Not too bad guys. Where next?" Robin asked.

"The castle, 'The Black Knights' always hang there. I don't think they'll be out tonight though, it's a school night and after all it is a 'rich kids gang'," Alan suggested.

As they headed up to the 'castle' - which was actually just an ancient bit of rubble in the park, the actual Nottingham Castle was in the middle of town, not in the suburbs, but over the years various teenagers had made the place their own, and graffiti and empty drinks cans littered the area - Robin walked behind the rest of the group with Marian.

"You look cold," Robin said.

"That's because I am, Einstein."

"Well at least you're recognising my superior intelligence," Robin said before laughing.

Marian laughed with him too before stopping and saying. "You shouldn't laugh at your own jokes, and you're just jealous 'cause I am smarter than you."

"Your hands look cold," Robin said when the air was silent again.

"So are yours," Robin took Marian's hand in his and they walked slowly behind the rest of the group.

"Am I forgiven?" Robin asked, looking down at her.

"Never, but I am less mad, and I meant what I said - things will never be the same again" Marian said jerking her hand slightly.

"No, it'll be better." Robin and Marian looked at each other, their lips moving together, they were so close they could feel each others breath.

"Robin, Robin, it's The Black Knights!" Much said running towards them. Robin and Marian turned to see a dark swathe of black coming towards them, a murderous glint in their eyes.

**A/N **Okay so don't forget to review people, and maybe I'll update before Tuesday, that's right people you might get two updates in one week.

So I do you like my OC he's very important for my fic and I couldn't think of another way for it to work without him.


	4. Depression

**Beta'd by the lovely Felinyx**

Chapter four

Robin stood stock still as the 'Black Knights' came towards them, they vastly outnumbered the Outlaws but Robin didn't want to fight them, not with the gun so temptingly close, he didn't want to see anymore pointless bloodshed.

"Marian, put this on." Robin tossed over a balaclava from his school bag. _Did Michael think he was going to rob a bank_? Dressed all in black with the balaclava Marian was unrecognisable .

"What shall we do?" Tuck's voice ran deep and low over them. The Black Knights were nearly upon them .

"Well I ain't running away," Alan said as the Knights stopped about ten feet away.

"This is our land Hood!" Gisbourne bellowed.

"It's a free country." Robin retorted. "Oh by the way did you see that artwork? Who could have done that?" Robin said mockingly.

"Loved it," Gisbourne said his voice laced with sarcasm as he pulled out a knife from his tracksuit bottoms.

The gun felt heavy in Robin's bag but he resisted the urge to pull it out. "Oh we all know I'll win, I won earlier didn't I"

The two gangs stood opposite each other, no mans land stretching between them. A boy at the back of the Black Knights suddenly ran towards the Outlaws, the excitement getting the better of him. Much stared at him as he ran towards him, he couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

Much dodged the boy not wanting to hurt him and the boy tripped over his own feet sprawling to the floor. The Black Knights took this as their cue to charge and within seconds pandemonium broke out. Gisbourne aimed straight to Robin with his knife raised and the pair began punching each other in earnest, without the constraint that they had at school. Each blow felt like fire on Robin's already injured ribs. They both heard a crack and Robin had to bite back a scream.

Alan was holding off two other teenagers alone, both dressed in leather they fought dirty but Alan fought dirtier and he kicked the larger of the two in between the legs. The smaller one tried to return the kick to Alan but Alan punched him in the jaw knocking him to the floor.

Marian was putting her karate lessons to good use, and after she'd knocked out one boy the rest seemed anxious to avoid her.

Guy kicked Robin in the knees and he fell to the floor, his school bag collapsing open and the gun spilling out. Guy froze as Robin grabbed the gun, the people immediately around them froze too, and Guy said, "Retreat, we'll deal with them at school."

"Shouldn't we call the police" piped the small boy that had first run towards them.

"No, we'll handle them tomorrow!" The clearing was deathly silent now as people stared at Robin and the gun in his hand. Will and Djaq unconsciously moved closer together, they knew Robin wouldn't shoot them, but they still wanted to stay away from them.

The Black Knights ran down the grassy verge away from the castle and Robin flopped onto his back closing his eyes, his arms were spread out beside him but he didn't drop the gun. His ribs were on fire. Much leaned towards him and pulled it out of his grasp throwing it to one side and Robin put up no protest instead; he moved his arms to cling to his chest trying to alleviate the pain there.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROBIN!" Marian broke the silence and ripped off her balaclava, she stalked towards him and stood above him her arms crossed and her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Look it's not mine it's-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT WHO OWNS IT, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE IT?" Marian's anger was as fierce as ever and Robin sat up to look at her properly his eyes apologetic.

"Look I'm not being funny but this whole thing is fucked. Guy is gonna grass us out and then you could go to jail." Alan said before Robin could defend himself.

"He won't grass," Will said. "But he will be mad, him and Vaisey will get you! They never back down from a fight." The gang turned to Will his reasoning even seemed to calm Marian down a little but she was still shooting daggers at Robin.

Robin picked himself up and headed towards the gun, picking it up and stuffing it back in his school bag. "Sorry guys, but I can't leave it out here the cops will pick it up," he said.

"I am going home. Don't talk to me Robin. The Robin I knew wouldn't be within a ten mile radius of that thing." Marian stalked down the hill towards Kings, leaving Robin and the gang standing frozen in place.

"Shall we call it a night guys," Tuck said.

"But he, he has a gun!" Much spluttered. "What the fuck are we gonna do about it?"

"Look guys I know how to handle a gun. You, Much, know that better than most. I'll stash it somewhere." Robin said in a tone that said the matter was closed.

"Bu-"

"Much!" Robin said cutting him off. And the gang began to walk down the hill towards Sherwood, their hearts only just starting to slow down.

Alan snuck into his flat and padded across into his bedroom. His house was empty save for his brother Tom and his baby sister Jacqueline. Alan opened his room that he shared with his brother and sister, across the room he could hear Jacky's raspy breathing, Alan moved towards the cot and put his hand on her chest, each rise and fall was like a miracle to him and he collapsed on his bed with his head just inches away from her cot so that he could hear each breath as he fell asleep.

Just as he was drifting away he heard his mother come in to the house, she stomped past their room into the bathroom, rubbing off the nights money making activities, the sound of the tap seemed to scream round the room. And Jacky awoke with a scream.

Alan rolled off the bed and picked her up, rocking her gently up and down. He carried her into the hallway and surveyed his mother, she had moved to the tattered old sofa and was counting out tonights earnings. Alan joined her and still holding Jacky began to count out the money and figure out how much they could keep after they paid off their dealer.

Alan's mum took Jacky off Alan and curled up on the couch next to him, Jacky on her chest sleeping softly, the rattle in her chest almost non-existent.

"Well we made two fifty and two hundred goes to Jeff so that's fifty left for us," Alan said to the air, beside him his mother and his sister had fallen asleep together and Alan pulled up a blanket from the floor and threw it over them before heading to his room.

Robin and Will parted ways again at the entrance to Robin's street and Robin looked down the road, and to his silent house. He held his school bag tight in his arms before turning and heading into an alley way. It was here in these back streets that the poverty of Sherwood became apparent, around him lay drunks and druggies and he could hear the noises of two people having sex behind a rubbish bin. The entire alley stunk of shit and vomit but the rubbish provided a good enough bed for the people who lived out here.

Robin sat down as far away as he could from any one else, he didn't want to sleep out here, but he didn't know where to go. Marian and Much were too angry at him to let him crash at their houses and he didn't really know the others well enough to just turn up on their doorstep at five in the morning.

As he sat on an old smelly blanket deciding where to go he could feel his eyes getting heavier. Robin shivered and curled into a ball, trying to preserve body heat. His ribs protested at the movement and Robin felt almost ready to pass out

Robin blinked several times not wanting to sleep out here in this back alley surrounded by needles and used condoms, across from him a drunk was also blinking lazily. Robin could see that he was wearing an old army uniform, it was an old man into his late seventies at least. Robin wondered if the uniform was his, the padded layers had to be warmer than his hoodie any way. Robin's eyes drifted shut against his will and he dreamt about the man across from him and if he had anyone left who cared about him and whatever war he fought in. Would anyone care for his war?

It was in this position that Robin awoke abruptly a few hours later with his ribs aching from being stuck in one position so long. Robin's first thought was that he was wet and as he shivered he noticed that above him some druggie was pissing and it was going all over him, the sallow face of the druggie seemed not to register that he was pissing on a kid in school uniform and a hoodie. Robin ran up and almost sprinted to the other side of the alley way. The sun was rising to the east and aside from the smack head the alley was completely silent.

Using the same rubbish bin the two 'lovers' had been using last night, Robin pulled off his school uniform and changed into his other set. His throat was dry and he couldn't remember the last time he ate, he just wanted to go home, with no Michael and no Jeff just him and his mum and dad, back when they were all happy and safe.

Robin headed to the spot he normally met Will, he remained there for about an hour, looking at the clouds waiting for it to rain.

"God you stink," were Will's first words as he rounded the corner to see Robin. Djaq sniffed the air and repeated the sentiment.

Alan put the bottle to Jacky's mouth, trying to get her to suckle to no avail. Alan felt her forehead - she was running a slight fever. Alan bent his head into the living room to look at his mum, she was fast asleep and yesterday's make-up was stained on her face.

"Guess I'm looking after you today," Alan said and tickled Jacky's belly, the baby's giggles filled the air only to be cut short by a series of wheezes. Alan went to their bedroom and pulled out the oxygen tank, putting the tiny mask to her face. Jacky quietened and her breathing slowed to a more normal pace. Tom said goodbye silently as he left for school, being careful not to wake Jacky he shut the door softly.

"What are you still doing here?" Alan looked up to see his mother, there was fear on her face. "Jeff is coming today. I don't want him around you."

"Jacky is around him!" Alan protested.

"Not today, take her to the park or something just keep him away from her." Deep worry lines creased her face and she sighed before turning and heading out of the room. Luckily her little outburst hadn't woken up the baby.

Alan picked up Jacky and grabbing her inhaler headed out of the door. He put her in her pram and pushed it down the balconies of the flats. An old lady gave him a disapproving look before mumbling about teenage pregnancy.

The air in the lift was heavy and stank of piss, Jacky wheezed slightly and Alan pleaded for the lift to move faster.

Finally they reached the ground floor and Alan pushed Jacky into the pathetic excuse for a green in the middle of all the flats. They headed towards the one remaining swing and Alan picked her up and put her on his lap as he swung gently generating squeals of glee from Jacky.

Robin and the gang were walking towards the school when Robin saw a familiar battered green Peugeot , inside he could see Jeff and Michael that meant he could go home and take a shower and eat.

"Look guys I have to go back home for a second okay. See you at school," Robin turned and headed in the direction they had come.

"I'm coming with you," it was Much. "Look I know you don't want me to, but what ever shit you're in you don't have to be in it alone."

Robin looked at Much with a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he said and the pair headed towards Robin's house, above them the clouds seemed to part bathing Nottingham in sunlight. The threat of rain had left.

Alan looked up to the sound of a car, it was a battered old green Peugeot, there were two men inside and the older of the two got out while the younger remained inside fiddling with something on the dashboard.

**A/N. Okay sorry guys I know, depressing or what? I promise nothing but fluff, the next chapter is all outlined and it's just fluff, fluff and then some more fluff.**

**In fact this chapter and the next chapter were meant to be one 'superchapter' but Alan was so talkative so it had to be split**

**Review everyone, you're reviews keep the chapters coming, and look if you want can you please be critical because I love good reviews lots and lots but critical ones are great as I can further my writing. So a good or bad review please would be great just tell me what you honestly think**


End file.
